


The Emperor and the Ventrexian

by Alien Things (Xyeliss), CoffieRaptorStudios, Xyeliss



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, the lord commander raises Avocato as his own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Alien%20Things, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: What if the Lord Commander and Avocato had known each other a different way?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/gifts).



> My first collaboration ever, and with my bestie Chinterra ^^ We both hope you enjoy the first part

He found some tranquility for the most part from the weather, even with this heavy of a rainstorm. An umbrella was held above his head as he returned home, he had a quick pace because, even though he didn’t mind rain, he didn’t like getting wet. 

But, as he made his way down the sidewalk, a sound behind the pouring rain caught his attention.

It sounded like… A tiny meow?

Soon, he heard a lot of meows, it was coming from the alley he passed by.  
Jack swallowed before going in, it wasn’t just meows he heard, there was crying too. Weak and hoarse crying, the sound seemed to be coming from a wet and rotting box.

He peeked in, and his heart stopped…

Inside this box, was a tiny and weak Ventrexian baby, with fleas in their soaking wet fur and tears streaming down their cheeks, poor little thing didn’t even have their eyes open yet. Someone… Someone abandoned their baby, left them to die in an alley.

Jack snapped out of his racing thoughts when another cry escaped the baby. Having a strong sense of mercy, and no other options, Jack took off the jacket he’d been wearing and reached for the baby.

The baby let out a high and startled meow as he touched them, and started squirming as he picked them up, Jack wrapped them in his jacket to keep them warm and left the alley.

He was now on his way to John Goodspeed’s home, he had more experience with babies and even had one of his own, he was his only hope. The poor little Ventrexian baby kept crying, they must’ve been so scared and hungry, they had a foul smell too.

Jack’s heartbeat settled in relief as he saw his friend’s home getting closer, he went onto the porch and knocked hurriedly.

The door opened, and he saw his human friend, John was surprised.

“Jack? What’re you doing out? It’s raining dogs and-“

John heard the crying and saw the baby in his arms, “Cats…”

He stepped aside so Jack could come in, “Jack, you have a baby?”

“No, I-“ Jack shifted his arms to hold the wailing baby more comfortably. “I found them in an alley, I-I couldn’t just leave them there! I don’t-“

John put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Don’t panic, Jack. You did the right thing, need my help?”

Jack nodded, and John gently took the baby from his arms. 

“My God, this poor little thing has fleas all over him, and he’s so frail… I’ll take care of cleaning him-“

John looked over and saw that Gary was staring from his playpen at the baby in his arms, his son was very curious by nature. But introductions would have to wait till later.

“Do you… Think you could stay with Gary in the living room while I take care of this?” He asked his copilot.

Jack nodded shakily, going into the living room with Gary in his arms.

John entered the bathroom, getting the baby safe soap and shampoo.

“Don’t worry, little guy. I’ll get you cleaned up…”

Jack held Gary in his arms as the child was biting on a caterpillar doll, he had so many questions: Who’s child was this? Why did they leave their infant baby in an alley? Who leaves their own kid in an alley? Why not drop them off at an orphanage? It’s better than leaving them to die in an alley-

Jack felt pressure on his chin, he looked down and saw Gary was touching his face, the baby must’ve noticed him staring off into space.

Gary babbled, making Jack smile a bit.

“Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to worry you. I’ve just been.. Distracted.”

“Gah?” Gary said.

“That Ventrexian baby you saw, well, he needs a good home. And I don’t know what I should do about it.”

Gary giggled and continued biting the doll.

Jack sighed playfully, “Good talk.”

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, John was still cleaning the tiny baby. He was able to determine that this kitten was indeed male, he squirmed in John’s grip and was crying still, the poor thing was so scared and hungry. At least he was clean now.

“Mrow!” The baby cried.

John was being gentle, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, little one. I know you don’t like having those mean buggies in your fur. I’m just cleaning them out.”

The kitten mewed loudly in fear again, managing to grab onto one of his fingers. 

“Goodness, that’s quite a grip.” John said, scrubbing the baby’s stomach.

As he did that, he saw how thin the poor thing was, that made him hurry in the cleaning so the Ventrexian could be fed.

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying.” John assured him.

Soon, he dried the baby off and wrapped him in a blue towel.

“Jack!” He called.

“Yes, John?”

“Remember when I taught you how to make a bottle?”

“Yeah? Need me to make one?”

“Yes please!”

Jack put Gary back in his play pen, and went to make the bottle, John’s son went back to playing.

The captain took a seat on the couch, holding the little bundle close to him as if it were his own son. The little Ventrexian meows at him hoarsely as he nestles his face into the towel.

“You’ve really been using that little meow-box of yours haven’t you? Sounds like it’s all tuckered out.” The human says softly as he rocks the kitten just like he does to his son when he’s crying. At least the kitten had calmed down a little bit.

Jack approached them with the fresh bottle, “Here’s the milk…” 

John took it from him and offered the tip to the kitten, the baby was confused…

“You gotta suck on it, bud.” John said softly. “It’s yummy…”

The baby soon got drift of what he meant, and when he tried it, he did not stop drinking.

“There we go… Is that good?”

The baby fumbled his paws out of the blanket and held onto the opposite sides of the bottle.

John heard Gary whine, and his fatherly instincts kicked in.

“Jack, why don’t you feed him?”

Jack was nervous, “Me?”

John nodded.

He took the baby and bottle from John, “I’ll try my best…”

Jack felt awkward at this, but boy, this kid was hungry. The milk was going down rather quickly, “Poor thing, you must’ve been starving out there…”

Even though the baby couldn’t see, his ear twitched at Jack’s voice, he must’ve been listening. 

Soon, he was finished with the milk and fell asleep in his arms.

John came back to the couch, holding Gary, who was still curious about the baby.

He stared at him from his father’s arms, tilting his head.

“The baby’s tuckered out, son, so we have to be quiet.” John made his voice quieter as an example.

Gary cooed quietly, as if he understood.

“John… I made an important decision..” Jack whispered. “I want to keep him.”

John looked at his friend, “Are you sure?” 

Jack frowned, “He’s so small and frail, I can’t just leave him like this to be someone else’s problem… I want to raise him, John.”

The human captain smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be an awesome dad, Jack.”

Jack smiled, but then smelled something rather foul from the baby Ventrexian.

“...Right.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few days, and the baby Ventrexian was showing more and more of his personality. Jack still needed to choose a name, so he purchased a book on Ventrexian baby names.

The one that stuck out to him the most was “Avocato”, it meant “Heart of a Warrior”. And, from what Jack could tell, Avocato had a lot of potential, even though he didn’t do much, and was a bit on the small side even for a kit his (supposed) age.

Jack had been staying with John since he had taken responsibility over the baby, and since he was usually needing his friend’s fatherly advice for the kitten. He wasn’t as experienced with babies as his captain.

John showed him how to bathe, feed, and clean Avocato properly. Gave him advice on what he should do, soon, Jack was becoming a fine parent. He had even started giving Avocato little nicknames.

“Hey John, it looks like my little kitten is already getting his fangs.”

“I hear Ventrexians get their fangs early, maybe that means he’s gonna open his eyes soon.” John replied.

Jack tickled his little baby, “I sure hope so!” Avocato giggles and squeaks in response to the tickling.

A few days later, and John was right, soon the little Ventrexian had his eyes wide open, but not in a way either of them expected. Jack had put Avocato down for a nap, and made sure he was comfortable. 

Gary took the opportunity to get closer, and boy was he curious. He stared at the sleeping Ventrexian, and was amazed by the little noises he occasionally made.

Gary giggled, making the Ventrexian mew and twitch one of his ears, he was awake, even if it was hard to tell. He sniffed the air, trying to figure out who was with him, until he felt a finger boop his nose.

It was then that he attempted to open his eyes, Avocato had finally managed, and saw everything for the first time! He was amazed by his surroundings.

Gary babbled, making the Ventrexian face him. They stared at each other for a while, Avocato meowed curiously, tilting his head.

Gary giggled, and hugged the Ventrexian, who purred at the contact.

“Is somebody up from his nap?” Jack stepped into the room, stopping when he saw his son had his eyes open.

Avocato looked over at him and mewed happily, reaching for him, his eyes were a deep yellow color.

Jack picked him up, “John! You were right, his eyes are open!” 

His son giggled, nuzzling his father affectionately. 

Since Avocato’s eyes were open, he was able to do more, and show everyone who he really was. He was a playful little kitten who hated yarn but loved milk, who’d get distracted by the starting up sound of the washing machine no matter where he was in the house. Jack figured it was because the rumbling reminded him of purring, and he was the kitten who’d stumble under his own paws and mew like crazy when Jack came home from work. But most of all, he was the kitten who grew up to lose his dad...

* * *

At 5 years old, Avocato had to protect Gary from his abusive mother when John and his own father had passed away. Since he was stronger and bigger, Sheryl often made him do chores a child his age shouldn’t be doing, no matter how tired or how sore he was.

“Please Mrs. Sheryl… I can’t lift anymore!” Avocato whimpered, the trash can was really heavy.

“Quit your whining, I thought Ventrexians were supposed to be strong.” She snapped.

“I am strong!”

“Then shut up.” Sheryl said, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

Sheryl had gotten into his head about what strength was, he wasn’t allowed to cry, he wasn’t allowed to be upset, he just had to lift until he couldn’t anymore.

He didn’t think he was allowed to feel anymore…

So he didn’t.

Gary was concerned for his friend, he tried to defend him from his mother, but nothing worked… Gary tried to get him to eat and sleep, but all he did was work work work. Sheryl had messed up Avocato that way.

“Please, Avo…” Gary said. “You need sleep…”

Avocato said nothing, feeling guilty for even considering lying down.

He got a broom and started cleaning, “Not tonight, Gawy…”

Gary didn’t know what to do, and even though Avocato was at least a few weeks younger than him, he pushed himself too far. The blonde wished their dads were here…

Somehow, his prayers were answered… An intimidating flagship, the size of their house, landed in front of his home, it had a sleek black color with green highlights.

“What th’ hell!?” Sheryl slurred in anger and confusion. 

A figure stepped out from the ship, they wore a cloaked robe, hiding their face.

“Hello Sheryl…” A familiar voice, though more tired and intimidating, said. “I’ve caught word of how you’ve been treating my boy…”

“Your boy? You mean that furry little shit?” Sheryl snapped. “Because, it would do me great pleasure to-“

She felt something grab her neck, it was like the air around her had turned and wrapped around her throat, she was being lifted in the air.

“You will regret the day you chose to abuse Gary and my son, Sheryl Goodspeed.”

She gasped and gagged and tried to fight the force squeezing the oxygen out of her lungs.

Gary and Avocato came out of the house to see what was going on.

“Mommy!?” Gary shouted, seeing the figure.

Avocato tilted his head, why did they smell familiar?

The figured yelled in rage before slamming her into the house, breathing heavily in anger.

They turned their attention to the kids, who shook in fear as Avocato got in front of Gary protectively.

“Don’t be afraid, children...” The figure said, pulling their hood down.

Avocato tilted at the sight, he could tell that this was a man. He had grayish green skin, and large bags under his eyes, his head… Looked familiar… Avocato reached into his memory to see if he had any sort of… His eyes widened as it clicked… This… This was his dad… He was alive!

“P… Papa?” The tears started to flow.

Jack smiled with tears in his eyes as well and opened his arms for a hug. Avocato laughed happily before running into his father’s arms.

“Papa! You’re alive!” He cried.

“I am, my boy…” 

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Gary, who stood there, surprised. He gestured for him to come over, and Gary joined in the hug as well.

“Don’t worry, boys… I’ll take care of you from now on.”

“I’m so glad you’re alive…” Gary muttered. “My… My mommy was so mean…”

“Don’t worry about her anymore, she won’t be able to hurt you ever again…”

Jack took them in his ship as they left Earth, he had told them their rooms had already been set up, Gary was gonna miss his home, but this was better than being abused by his mother. Avocato sat close to his dad, relieved he was alive.

“Mr. Lord Commander?” Gary asked. “Did… Did my daddo make it too?”

Jack grew silent, “...No… I’m sorry Gary…”

Gary teared up, it wasn’t fair, why did his dad have to die?

Jack saw this and moved to hug him, “Your father loved you very much… And he’s so proud of you.. Never forget that, Gary.”

Gary hugged him back and cried, Jack sat there and held his technical nephew close to him. “It’s okay… Let it all out…”

Avocato hugged him too, “We’ll be your family now, Gawy…”

Even though he was sad for his father being dead, Gary felt loved for the first time in years.


End file.
